California
by XxkikiroxX
Summary: AU.Wanting to get away from it all,they leave.With no lead except that they are at California,TenTen and Temari go after their friend Hinata and her crazy boyfriend Naruto.Lucky for them,so are his friends. NejiTen ShikaTema NaruHina and more.
1. Chapter 1:The Start of it All

why hello there. i'm the infamous kikiro. i write for fun,and i'm read by some. this story is under the pairing of NejiTen,but for maybe the first two chapters,its going to be about NaruHina. Just cuz i can do that,i'm the author :P. So here it is,the somewhat waited California;

**  
C**a**l**i**f**o**r**n**i**a  
**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **O**n**e: **T**h**e **S**t**a**r**t **o**f **i**t **A**l**l  
****S**o**n**g: **C**h**e**c**k** Y**e**s **J**u**l**i**e**t, **W**e **T**h**e** K**i**n**g**s

_Check yes Juliet  
__Are you with me?  
__Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.  
__I won't go until you come outside._

**T**o**w**n** o**f** K**o**n**o**h**a**, J**a**p**a**n**

**H**i**n**a**t**a

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I felt up on my nightstand and picked up my phone.

"Hello…?" I mumbled into my phone from under my covers. There was a rumble of thunder and I heard it from both the other line of the phone and outside.

"Good morning sunshine." A familiar voice said from the other line. I smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey Naruto," I said sitting up. "You're a few blocks away right?"

"Yeah, like two blocks actually."

"Ok, bye."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Bye." I said shutting my phone. I got put of my white covers and walked over to my balcony. It was raining kinda hard but a few blocks away I saw a familiar black pick up truck. I bathed and dressed quickly. Before I left my room I pulled out the pins from my hair so that it would fall to its full length that ended mid-back. My ivory eyes had a shine of excitement in them. I grabbed my bag and rushed down the marble steps.

"Hinata." A voice called from the top of the stairs. I cursed under my breath and saw my father looking at me.

"Yes father?" I asked in a small voice.

"Are you meeting up with anyone?"

"No." I answered quickly. He looked at me and walked down the steps. He handed me an umbrella.

"It's raining. What day is it?" he asked. I took the umbrella and played with it in my hands.

"It's the last day of school father…"

"That's right. You be off now. Wouldn't want to get there late." He said. I didn't look at him again as I left the massive Hyuuga manor. As I walked to Naruto's car the rain danced on my umbrella. When I rounded the corner I saw him looking up to the rain. His blond hair was visibly wet and his blue eyes were filled with his usual curiosity. He looked over to me and opened his arms. I smiled and walked over to hug him. His arms embraced me tightly, making my shirt with his. The umbrella fell from my hands as I hugged him back. His chin rested on my head.

"Mm…hey beautiful."

"Hey whiskers…" I mumbled into his chest. He picked up my chin and kissed me gently. I didn't realize how cold I was until he pulled away and picked up my umbrella and took my bag.

"Come on…lets go." He said holding the umbrella over me. I smiled and got into the passenger seat. He turned on the heat the moment he saw me shiver. When we arrived at the school parking lot he opened the door for me and held out a hand.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, always have." I smiled as I slid out. He opened the umbrella and put and arm around my waist. I put an arm around him so that we would both be under the somewhat comfort of the umbrella as we walked into the school building.

**C** A **L** I **F** O** R** N **I** A

In the hallway there was a pair of boys at their lockers. The first one had coffee brown hair that was loose. His eyes were like two pearls in his perfectly shaped face. The second boy had dark hair that was tied into a pineapple shape. His eyes were dark as well, but they were closed, as he sat down at the foot of the other boy against the wall. He opened his eyes to peek at the people who had opened the door moments ago and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"How troublesome…" he said rolling his eyes. On the other side of the hall Naruto and Hinata came laughing. She looked at the sitting boy to meet his glare. Her face went pink and she looked at her feet as she and Naruto drew closer.

"Hey guys." Naruto said saluting to them with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Hinatas.

"Good morning Neji-san, Shikamaru." She said bowing her head at the boys.

"Naruto, must you drag her along like she is a lost puppy all the time?" Shikamaru asked, making Naruto's eye twitch.

"Don't talk about her like she's not here Nara." Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru's chest.

"Stop fighting, it's too early for crap like this. Morning Hinata." Neji said in a velvety voice, turning his head away.

"Heyyy…" a voice called from the other side of the hall.

"Good morning." A voice second voice, not as cheery as the first. Everyone looked to see a brown haired boy with cinnamon like skin and a boy with oddly shaped dark hair and a boyish face coming towards them. Better known as Kiba and Sasuke; the only guys who don't understand the fact that Hinata is taken.

"Good morning Kiba, same to you Sasuke." Hinata said kindly.

"Hey Hinata, your shirt is kinda wet ya know…" Kiba said looking at her chest. Her face went crimson as she let go of Naruto's hand and tried to cover her wet shirt. Naruto stood in front of her and glared at Kiba.

"Back off Kiba…" he warned.

"Chill Naruto… we're just talking to our friend, right Hina?" Sasuke asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Um…I think I'ma go now Naruto…" she said. Naruto looked at her with a face of an upset child.

"Hey, I'll walk you-"

"No it's ok. Bye Naruto." She said going on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She turned and rushed down the hall. When she rounded the corner Naruto ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Jeez, can you guys be any ruder??" he asked upset at his friends.

"Why do you always bring her along?" Shikamaru asked, still irritated.

"And why does she have to be so cute?" Kiba asked.

"Shut the hell up!! She's dating me, go get someone else Kiba and Sasuke…I don't know, go get a guy or something…" Naruto said making the boys laugh at Sasuke who looked at him with a death glare.

"Well, the point is too bad for you guys. I love her. And I sure as hell am not going to loose her 'cuz my friends are being stupid." Naruto said walking into his homeroom class.

"That guy is soo whipped." Neji said shaking his head.

"Women…they can be so-"

"Troublesome." Neji said finishing Shikamaru's sentence.

C **a** L **i **F **o** R **n** I **a**

Hinata walked in to her last period class. She was going to have Kakashi for math. He taught them well, that was true. But he was a sick man, who had girls sit in the front rows so he could look down their shirts. Hinata pulled her shirt up not wanting to be his last victim of the year. When she looked to the back she smiled as she saw who was sitting with an empty seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto…" She smiled sitting in the empty chair next to him. He patted his lap and looked at her. Her face went pink at the thought of sitting on his lap. She stood up carefully and placed herself on his lap. He kissed her neck twice before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Hinata…ready for summer?" he asked. She looked to Kakashi to see he was busy with his pornographic book.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" she asked. She felt him shrug his shoulders.

"Whatever, I'll be good if I'm with you." He said turning her so they could kiss.

"Get up off ma woman!" a female voice said in a deep tone. Hinata slowly turned away from Naruto to see a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes to mach. Her hair was in two buns and she had loose bangs hanging over her eyes. Hinata smiled at her best friend TenTen. TenTen giggled and placed herself on Hinatas lap. This didn't put much weight on Naruto but TenTen was heavy for Hinata.

"Ten, you're crushing me…"she said. TenTen stood up and looked at the couple.

"Alright, alright. Just don't hold her like that; it brings…thoughts into my mind…" TenTen said making fake gagging noises. Naruto's hold on Hinata became tighter.

"You can't tell me what to do." he challenged.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"You wanna start something Uzumaki?" TenTen said getting into her familiar fighting stance. She had one hand reaching for her back pocket which held her pocket knife.

"Guys stop it, Kakashi is gonna yell at us…" Hinata said stealing a peek at Kakashi who was getting to the end of his book. They both ignored her plea.

"I'm tired of you guys being such CB's." Naruto said making both girls looked at him puzzled.

"What the hell does that mean?" TenTen asked.

"It's a cock blocker. You and all of the other girls do that when I'm with Hinata."

"That's such a retarded name to call someone." TenTen said. Naruto breathed in deeply and let go of Hinata, but she stayed in his lap.

"Hinata…I think we need to talk…"He said making the blood drain from her face.

"Uzumaki, what's the problem over there?" Kakashi called from the front of the room. Hinata looked up to him. His book was at his side and his face was stern.

"Nothing. What are you doing? Reading _porn_ again I see…"Naruto said making Kakashi close his eyes. His mouth was coved by his oh so famous mask. Aside from some giggles from some kids, silence passed them all for a moment.

"Can you and miss Hyuuga please go to the dean?" He said. Hinata sighed and stood up. TenTen stuck out her tongue at Naruto. He was about to jump at her but Hinata grabbed his arm all pulled him out of the room.

**c**c**a**a**l**l**i**i**f**f**o**o**r**r**n**n**i**i**a**a

A man with white hair like Kakashi's sat behind a desk looking at the couple that sat in front of him. Hinata was looking down at her lap and Naruto was lounging as usual. His glasses shined when he pushed them closer to his face.

"So…what did you do now Naruto? Were you caught trying to get your way with Hinata here?" he asked tauntingly.

"Shut up asshole." Naruto spat. Hinata hit his leg with the back of her hand. Kabuto ignored what Naruto said.

"So you two have been coming here a lot lately…should I alert you're parents?" He said making them both freeze.

"You wouldn't." Hinata said.

"I would. In fact I already did." Kabuto said sitting back at his chair. He removed his glasses to clean them.

"Naruto leave! Get out before-"

"Before what?" A voice said from the door of the room. Both of the teenagers turned their heads to him slowly.

"Hello…father…" Hinata said shaking.

"What did I tell you about this…piece of street trash?" Hiashi said gesturing to Naruto. He stood up and looked at him dead in the eye.

"I am not a piece of trash."

"You stay out of this. Hinata, we are leaving." Hiashi said taking Hinatas arm. He pulled her out of her seat.

"No!" Naruto said grabbing her free hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto knew this would happen. He knew that he would be discovered sooner or later. He just couldn't believe it would end like this. This is not what he would think their goodbye be this bitter…

She mouthed that she loved him and he let go. The tears ran down her elegant face and Hiashi struggled to get her out of the room.

"Naruto!!" she cried.

"You wont stop me. I love her." Naruto shouted. Hiashi got Hinata out of the room and he ignored her. Naruto stood there feeling confused and abandoned. Kabuto gathered his things and began to leave the room.

"Have a nice vacation Naruto."

"You're a terrible person. I hope your worthless guts rot in the bottomless pits of hell." Naruto said as he shoved passed him. The bell rung and the empty halls filled with rowdy teenagers all running to leave school for the summer. Naruto couldn't here them. Al he heard was her last call to him. When he stepped out to the parking lot he saw his friends all by their fancy sports cars.

"Hey where's your baggage?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto threw a rock about the size of his fist to him. Shikamaru ducked in time but his car had a nasty dent.

"What the hell man??" he shouted. Naruto ignored him. He then walked on to pass by her friends. TenTen was there, along with some more girls. A tall, curvy blonde one with teal eyes stood leaning against her lusty red pick up truck. She was Temari no Subaku, very much like TenTen, but much more aggressive. In the back there were some more girls. Laughing, joking around, not having any clue where Hinata was.

"Thanks for bringing me to the end of my life." He said to TenTen. She looked at him confused.

"Hey, what do you mean Uzumaki?" she asked. He ignored him as she came after him.

"What the hell is going on?" Temari asked irritated. She sounded like Shikamaru for a moment.

"I'm going home. Leave me alone." Naruto said to both girls as he got into his car. He sped out of the teenage cesspool and stopped at a light. In the glove compartment, he found a picture of Hinata. She was in a white tank top, blue jeans and she had his orange jacket on. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was in his familiar pose of saluting to the cameraman with one hand.

"Don't worry…just hold on. I won't leave without you."

**k**i**k**i**r**o**:  
**Well i hope you liked the begining. Hold on NejiTen and ShikaTema fans,more action is to come. I just needed the little intro chapter. Like it? Drop a review! Hate it? Hit that back button and continue your search for a Naruto fic. Peace,Love,Ramen.  
_Edited while listening to: Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day  
_


	2. Chapter 2:Escape

**C**a**l**i**f**o**r**n**i**a  
**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** T**w**o: **E**s**c**a**p**e  
**S**o**n**g: **C**h**e**c**k** Y**e**s **J**u**l**i**e**t, **W**e **T**h**e** K**i**n**g**s

_  
Check yes Juliet, kill them limbo  
__I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
__There's no turning back for us, tonight._

**T**o**w**n** o**f** K**o**n**o**h**a**, J**a**p**a**n**

N**a**r**u**t**o**

This rain is impossible. It's like the sky is pissing on me, it doesn't want me to rescue her. I took a deep breath before climbing up a massive tree not to far from Hinata's balcony. I've done this before, just not in the rain, the dark, and with extra security out tonight. My foot slipped but I grabbed a branch just in time.

"Crap" I muttered under my breath. As I continued to climb, I wondered what the chances of security being at her balcony were. All thoughts of that disappeared when I saw the empty balcony. I jumped to the balcony grabbing the ledge. After some struggling and minor scrapes I managed to get on it. Thunder rumbled above my head and a stuck my tongue out at the sky. A few rain drops managed to get on it. I took out a bobby pin and began to mess with the lock. It was almost too easy. When the French door opened, lightning lit up the room showing me Hinata sleeping soundly on her huge white bed. I don't understand why people have such big beds when they sleep alone. I slowly walked up to her and light shook her. Her pearl like eyes blinked once or twice. She sat up quickly.

"Hey Hinata." I smiled. Before I knew it she leaped at me and her strength sent me flying to the ground. She was holding on to me with all might. As if she were falling off a cliff, and I was the ledge she had to grab onto.

"I…thought I wouldn't see you again…" she said into my chest. Her body began to shudder slightly on mine. I realized she was crying and I began to run my hand through her hair.

"Hell no, I've done this before remember?" I said. She managed to giggle. She loosened her grip on me and began to run one hand on my chest.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked after a while. I sighed, knowing the question would come up. I pulled the blanket from her bed and pulled it over us.

"I don't know…" I said. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think of her father making Neji spy on her like he had him do back in middle school. I didn't want her having to pass me in the hall without saying anything…the pain would be too much to bear…

"But…there is something I've been thinking about…" I said. She picked up her head so she would be looking me in the eye.

"What?" she asked ready to agree to it…hopefully.

"We could leave…just you and me." I said. She still looked at me.

"…Where?"

"California." I said. She blinked twice in confusion. God how I loved it when she did that.

"California? In American Naruto?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"I got the tickets…Japan isn't too far away from Cali. It's hot all the time, so it will be summer forever. School won't be a problem. We can go if you want…" I said making her play with my hair. She twirled it in her hands…deep in thought. What could she be thinking about…?

"Ok, lemme just get my things…and some money." She finally said after an eternity

"You serious?"

"Only if you are…"she said. I felt my lips curl up into a smile. I leaned up so I sitting position so I could kiss her. I can't believe she said yes…we're so outta' here.

**T**e**n**T**e**n

"Dummy…I don't like being there when they make out either…but that doesn't mean you had to go a make them break up!!" Temari yelled at me. I covered my ears. What a lovely way to start off summer, getting nagged by Temari.

"They didn't!! She would have called one of us!" I said defensively. She took her eyes off the road and she pierced me with a glare.

"Idiot! Her phone got taken away, that's what Hiashi dose to her! She _couldn't_ have called one of us." She said making people stare at her car.

"Dumbass…don't be so loud, it's almost noon."

"Well people need to wake up and sniff the damn coffee already! Wake up lovely city of Konoha!!" she said honking the horn. I laughed so hard with her my stomach began to hurt. When we got to the Hyuuga manor the humidity of the rain the night before hit us like a smoke bomb would.

"God it's hot." I said.

"Race you there…" she said slyly. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She and I would always do this.

"…GO!!" we both shouted at the same time. We ran to the front door, stumbling over each other, removing flip flops so we would hopefully advance the other, leaping, anything that would help us win. When we both got there out of breath, we looked at each other.

"I won!!" I shouted. She lightly punched my head…even if light for her would be with what someone normal would say is all her might.

"Idiot, I won!" she shouted. We began bickering over who won when a girl with short boyish hair and big eyes opened the door. She couldn't be older than 15. Summer volunteers here came for money…every year it's the same thing.

"Good morning, and welcome to they Hyuuga manor. Who are you here to see?" she said looking at us like we were insane. Temari shoved by me to look at her. The young girls face went pink when she saw Temari. Intimidated she looked down her feet. I pouted.

"Temari…don't be mean. We're her to see Hinata." I said. The girl hit her forehead.

"That's what I forgot…come on, lets wake her up." She said leading us up the familiar marble staircase. When we went to Hinata's door, she knocked twice.

"Hinata, you have some guest here for you…" she said. After about 12 seconds of silence Temari busted the door open.

"Rise and shine princess, were going to use your pool so wake up!" She said walking over to the bed.

"There's no one on the bed smart one…" I said walking over to her bathroom. The door was open and I couldn't see anyone.

"Hey…where is she?" I asked both girls. They didn't reply. I opened her cabinets and saw things like her tooth brush, some soaps, and shampoos missing.

"Hey is there anything missing around there?" I asked Temari.

"I cant find her book bag…or her converse…but I did find a lovely pair of sandals in my size." she called back.

"Stay with me, where is Hinata?" I said rushing out to the hallway. I collided with someone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, that was may fault…" I said standing up. Instead of a kind its alright, I got a nasty grunt. I looked to see who it was and I saw no other than one of Naruto's nasty friends, and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. His hair was loose, and he had nothing on but a pair of black and gray swim trunks.

"Watch where you're going, freak." He said. I ignored his snide comment.

"Have you seen Hinata? I came over to see her, knowing she can't come out to see me." I said. He turned to me in confusion and blinked once showing slight confusion in his face.

"Isn't she in her room?" he asked. I shook my head. By then Temari and the girl stepped to the hall and were observing us. Neji looked at us all.

"We have to alert Hiashi." He said rushing to the stairs. For once, Temari didn't have something to disagree about. This was serious, where the hell is Hinata? When we got to Hiashi, he was in the massive dining room, drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Ah, good morning TenTen and Temari. Are you here to see Hinata?" he asked calmly without looking up at us.

"That's the problem; we don't know where she is." Neji said bluntly. Hiashi began to choke on his tea. A man came out of nowhere and gave him a pill and some water. After the coughing fit he looked at the maid.

"I want all of the workers to search for Hinata. She has to be somewhere on the estate, we would have known if she left. Go!" he instructed. She scurried off and we were there…for a long time.

"Where could she be?" I asked wanting to break the awful silence.

"Do you think she left?" Temari asked.

"She couldn't." Neji said. I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nothings impossible…" I said. He looked away obviously annoyed. I could care less. I want to know where my friend is.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

"What about Naruto? He was supposed to be here for the pool party right?" Shikamaru said. He joined us in dining room and he sat on a comfy chair. Neji jumped and disappeared from the room. He came back and looked at Hiashi.

"He's not picking up his phone. Let's go to his house." He said. I stood up and so did Temari.

"How the hell would you know he's home? What if he's out or something?" She asked. Neji rolled his eyes.

"We have our ways, now come on, if we run we can get there in about 5 minutes." He said leaving again. Shikamaru stayed still. I don't think he's going anytime soon. I stood up and went for the door.

"TenTen, you're seriously running?" Temari asked. I shook my head no.

"Come on, we're taking my bike. It is on the back of your truck right?" I asked. She nodded and followed me down the stairs. When I got to the truck I saw Neji with a white wife beater on standing outside the gates to the Hyuuga Manor. I got on my bike and rode down to him. Temari stood on the pegs holding onto my shoulders. When he saw us he laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked. He stepped aside and I saw a bike with pegs as well.

"We'll look like a gang. But come on, lets go Nara." He called out and Shikamaru came out of no where, and he stepped onto the pegs.

We stopped next to a beat up building that looked like it was to fall in any second.

"He lives…here?" I asked. Neji and Shikamaru ignored me and went for the building. We went up a few flights upstairs and stopped in front of a chipping green painted door with dull golden numbers that were fading on it. Neji slammed his fist three times on the door.

"Open up Naruto! We came to ask you something!" he called out. No response. I pushed by Neji and slammed my hand on the door twice.

"Open up Uzumaki!" I shouted. I heard a muffled 'shut up!' from one of his neighbors. Nothing from his door though. Temari pushed me aside.

"You guys are doing it all wrong…it's like this." She said bending down to the lock. She pulled a bobby pin from her blonde hair and picked at the lock. She lasted a few minutes with it while humming a song. She then began to pick the second lock. After a minute or two she pushed the door open.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're and undercover criminal." I said. She laughed once. We stepped into the apartment and it smelled and he had some furniture, kind of like my place, but messier.

"Naruto…show you're self. We just wanna talk." Shikamaru called into the apartment. Nothing. I began to walk around the place. I found myself stumbling over some pizza boxes. I came to what seemed to be a desk, but was covered with ramen containers and wrappers and chopsticks. I found a piece of stained paper and some words scribbled on it.

"Guys! I found something!" I called. The sound of running footsteps and yells were come towards me.

"What did you find?" Neji asked peering over shoulder. I read the note out loud.

_To whoever reads this:_

_Right now it's almost midnight, and it's still the last day of school. WOOO NO SCHOOL! But seriously, I'm going to Hinata's place and I'm bailing her out. We're both sick of everyone hating the very thought of us being together. We're leaving for America. Peace out. _

_Naruto._

"I can find out where they are going." Shikamaru said. I looked over to him. He looked pretty confident.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" I asked. He then shined me an ID to the Konoha airport. "Oh you work there? So you can go to the computers and find out which flight they got tickets for!"

"Exactly. Come on, if we get the information before six, maybe we can catch the next flight heading to their destination." He said putting his ID back into a wallet.

"So…were going after our friends?" Temari asked. We all nodded. "But when we get them back, we need to be supportive of them. No one was really ok with them dating and look at where its gotten them."

"No time for that, come on. We have to get to the airport." Shikamaru instructed. Before we left the apartment, I grabbed the note for evidence and Temari locked the door.

**k**i**k**i**r**o:  
Damn i hate my school. I have a science fair project to work on,so far the board has nothing :O I'm going to dieee. Lol, not really. I'm glad I'm leaving that armpit of a school. OMG graduation practice is so funny, the guys voices are so deep when they sing the school song. We get partners for it,obviously of the opposite sex,so far my partners have been changing cuz no one know their height. I love how smart we are. Drop meh a review!! Peace,Love,Ramen.  
_Edited and Reread while listening to: Viva la Vida by Coldplay _


	3. Chapter 3:New York City

**C**a**l**i**f**o**r**n**i**a  
**C**h**a**p**t**e**r** T**h**r**e**e: **N**e**w** **Y**o**r**k **C**i**t**y  
**S**o**n**g: **C**h**e**c**k** Y**e**s **J**u**l**i**e**t; **W**e **t**h**e** K**i**n**g**s

_Lace up your shoes (Eh oh eh oh)  
Here's how we do;  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear up apart  
If you give them the chance_

**J**o**h**n **F**. K**e**n**n**e**d**y **A**i**r** P**o**r**t**, N**e**w **Y**o**r**k

**T**e**n**T**e**n

I sat next to a sleeping Temari. She rested her head on my shoulder. I spent the first hours of the plane ride sleeping. Thanks to the dork sleeping on Neji's shoulder we found out where the love birds went.

California.

Ok, I know we all were harsh at one point or another but _California_?? Really. That makes me feel a whole lot better about things. A ding goes off and I saw that the light for seat belts went on. I put mine on and made sure the sleeping people had theirs. Shortly after, we landed. I shook Temari awake and was thanked with a nice punch on the arm.

"Didn't you learn _anything_ from the last time you did that?" she said loud enough so that the boys woke up.

"Jeez, can you be any louder?" Shikamaru grumbled. He didn't seem like the one who enjoyed being woken up either.

"Well blame TenTen, she woke me up!" she barked at Shikamaru.

"Guys, stop it. Let's just get out and find them. What time is it anyway?" Neji said. I pointed to a clock next to the seat belt signal.

"Okay, we still got time. It's only four."

"Come on, let's go." Temari leaded. When we got to the actual air port we were greeted with bizarre stares. I expected this. Temari and I still had our bathing suits on underneath white tank tops and shorts. We didn't even change, now I realize that wasn't such a smooth move.

"Dammit, everyone it staring at us…" I mumbled. Nejilooked up at the people staring, for he still had his swim trunks on.

"What the hell are you people looking at? We can look just as good as you do, just not wearing a boring business suit like Ms. Jane Doe over here!" Temari said loudly gesturing to a young woman in a business suit. Her face went pink as everyone's eyes went to her. I nudged Temari in the ribs.

"Shut up idiot, we don't need to be kicked out of this country before we leave with Hinata and Naruto." I hissed. She grumbled something but I disregarded that as I noticed that Neji and Shikamaru stopped walking. I turned to see them staring at the board with flights coming in and out.

"What the hell is your problem?" Temari asked walking over to them. Shikamaru turned her head so she would see what they were looking at.

"Hey that's the flight we just came from." Temari said at first before opening her mouth wide in horror.

"What is it?!" I said feeling left out. I went over and saw what the others were reading. I spotted Konoha on the list of cities in lights. I read across to see where it landed.

"NEW YORK?!?!" Temari and I shouted at the same time. At this some men cheered in respect for their home.

"Shikamaru…"Temari said darkly. Holy crap she is going to flip…

"How could this happen? I was sure that I set it so that we would-" Shikamaru stared but was interrupted by a strong palm that slapped himacross the face. The sonic boom that it gave out made Neji and I cringe.

"Ouch." He said.

"Shikamaru Nara to think that you have an IQ of over two hundred! How the hell do you mix up California with New York?! Do you know how much that damn ticket cost me because your rich ass didn't want to pay for just two more tickets?! I probably won't have a home to go to when I get back to Konoha!" she shouted at the unconscious body that lay at her flip floped feet.

"Temari I think you knocked him out…" Neji said as he bent down to his friend.

"Good! He's lucky TenTen didn't bring her switch blade! I would have used it!"

"Shut the hell up! I have it…"I said looking around making sure no one heard me. Neji slung Shikamaru's body over his shoulder.

"Come on, lets find a cab." He said extremely relaxed.

"Cab? How about next flight to California?" I asked. I was not about to venture out to the city I only dreamed of visiting.

"I would, but I only have enough for two flights." He said. We stood in silence.

"So what do we do?" I asked. Neji sighed and pulled a strand of his long hair behind his ear with his free hand.

"Well, we are in New York City. How about we make the best of it?" he insisted. Temari shook her head.

"How would we do that? We've never been here. We won't know where we are."

"That's where you're wrong. Hyuuga is a world wide known name. I have been here before on a business trip for Hiashi."

"But you're only 17."

"Yeah, well they let me slip. I can probably get us to Manhattan. There we can book a hotel and decide where we will go next." Neji said. I shook my head.

"Idiot, we need to go to California."

"It's one of the boroughs TenTen. There are five in New York City. Manhattan, Staten Island, the Bronx, Queens, and Brooklyn. Now lets go, we don't want it to get dark on us now." He said as we walked to the doors that lead us to the setting sunlight. Neji quickly hailed us a cab and we rode on with forty dollars. We suddenly came to an abrupt stop. The thick faced man looked back at a sleeping Shikamaru, Temari, and me.

"That's as far as this much will take you. Walk a little bit that way and you will see a small hotel." He said with a heavy accent from somewhere I'll never find out.

"Thank you." Neji said politely and we all filed out. Due to the traffic we are now under a dark shade of purple. When we got to the hotel, Shikamaru was awake by then.

"I call bed." He said.

"So do I." Said Neji. Temari was very aware of the fact that there were two beds.

"You guys share a bed, and TenTen and I will have one."

"Yeah, it makes sense." I insisted.

"I'm not sharing a bed with a guy." They both said.

"You guys are so naïve." I said as I plopped on the couch, which was comfy.

"You prissy girls can keep your beds. We need to figure out a way to get Hinata and Naruto."

"Yeah, what do you think we should do?" Shikamaru asked. This lead to a debate between him, Neji, and Temari. I stayed to my thoughts. Every summer has been boring since I began middle school at met Hinata and later in my last year of middle school met Temari. Go to Hinatas place, ride out bikes, go to parks, blah blah blah. We never left Japan. This is my first time out of the country. We have until September, we should make this summer last. It's the summer before senior year.

"Guys, I got an idea." I said. They were still yelling. I pouted and pulled out my pocket knife. I noticed how Shikamaru and Temari were against whatever Neji was saying, so I aimed and threw my blade to Neji and the speed of it moved a few strands of hair by his ear. So everyone grew silent and turned to me.

"How about…we make the best of this summer?"

"What the hell are you talking about TenTen?" Temari asked.

"I mean…lets just drive to California. Its on the other side of this country, and it should be fun going there." I insisted. Everyone one grew quiet again as they let this idea sink in.

"That's not a bad idea. But we need a car, and money. Lots of it." Shikamaru said.

"That's not a problem. These two have enough money in their bank accounts to make a small village in Africa filled with millionaires." She smirked.

"I can get the car and supply money for gas and any repairs it may need."Neji said nodding his head.

"I can get money for hotels and food." Shikamaru said with a yawn at the end.

"We'll need clothes. We still have our bathing suits." I said. At this the boys looked at us and Temari shot them a dirty took.

"Quit looking at what you can't have idiots. I'm going to take a shower." She said standing up to go to the bathroom. Neji and Shikamaru left and came back with sandwiches, soda cans, and candy. I attacked the candy and ate my sandwich as I watched TV. When I looked around I was the only one who hasn't bathed yet.

"TenTen drop the candy and bathe. You stink!" Temari taunted. I pouted and lifted my arms.

"I don't smell _soo _bad." I smiled as I got up to bathe. The cheep hotel soap was enough to make me clean, and the towels were nice and fuzzy. When I came out Temari and Shikamaru were asleep. Neji was on the phone speaking with someone. I continued to eat skittles as I watched a show called Saturday Night Live.

"I just got us a ride from a friend. He lives on seventy-seventh so we will be taking the subway tomorrow. After that we can begin our voyage." He said with a smirk.

"Cool." I said without looking away from the TV. After a moment of silence I turned to see that he was sleeping. I did like the others and fell asleep on the couch.

**T**e**m**a**r**i

Neji told us this morning that he got us a ride. I was thrilled by this news. So thrilled that I actually decided not to go and sleep on the bed that one of the guys abandoned. Shikamaru left me with his phone as he and the others went off.

"Now, don't call anyone, we'll call you." He said.

"Shut up and go already, I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled as I pulled the covers over my head. I heard the door close and with that they left. I haven't slept this well in a while. When I woke up I found that I had missed a call. It was from Kiba and he let a voice mail. I technically wasn't calling anyone; I was just listening to the voice mail.

_Hey Nara. I heard about Naruto and Hinata. Well just so you know, me and Sasuke are in America. Maybe you can pay us a visit over here. Call me back dude._

Then the phone began vibrating violently.

"What the hell!!?" I shouted. It read that Neji was calling. That was them.

"I'll be down there in a few you guys." I shouted into the phone then closing it shut. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs to the main floor.

"Thanks for staying." A preppy woman smiled. I ignored her as I walked through the revolving doors. Outside I saw a navy Pontiac SUV that probably fit five people, not counting the space in the back. Next to it was a motorcycle that was silver with carefully made black details.

"Temari!!" shouted TenTen who jumped at me. I returned the hug and saw Neji and Shikamaru come up to me with a friend. He had curly black hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned. He was well built and just _gorgeous_.

"Hey guys, who's your friend?" I asked cocking my head to him. I have no problem talking to guys like this one.

"His name is Elliot. I met him not too long ago. He has a shop and he got this car not too long ago."

"It looks stolen." I said noticing the lack of license plate.

"Oh that's 'cause it is." He said with a smirk. I noticed a black helmet in his hand.

"I'm Temari." I said offering a hand. He took it and shook it.

"Pleasures mine, Temari." He said before turning to Neji. "Yo, why are you here anyways?"

"Well, we're off to enjoy our summer. Going to California and then back home." TenTen said. He looked at her and then back to Neji.

"So not on a business trip then?"

"Nope."

"Dude, then you should totally show up to this party I'm going to." He insisted.

"I would, but we're going to hang in this city for a while before we head out, no time for wild parties."

"Then, how about I hang with you guys?"

"Sounds cool, what do you think Neji?" I asked. He sighed and gestured for us to get in the car. Before I stepped into the car, I felt a grip on my wrist. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Elliot.

"I saw you eyeing my bike, wanna ride it?"

"Yes!" I said rushing over to it. I grabbed the spare helmet and sat down. He boarded it and revved the bike twice.

"Hold on." He said before speeding off. I looked to the left and I saw TenTen's wide smile while she was in the SUV.

This day is going in my memory bank marked as New York City; freakinn awesome.

**T**e**nT**e**n**

Today was fun. We went shopping for real clothes, went sight seeing, had lunch, and met Elliots girlfriend. Yeah he failed to tell Temari about that. She didn't seem to mind though. They have a lot in common and she shrugged her crush on Elliot off easily. Now were at a small park around the corner from Elliots house.

"So, I hear you guys are going to Cali." His girlfriend asked. I nodded.

"Just having some fun." I smiled. Temari nudged my shoulder with her hand.

"Go to the store and get us some ice pops, I'm craving." She said. I sighed and got up, knowing if I disagreed with her I would get owned, for the millionth time by Temari.

"Anything else?" I asked the group. They all wanted one too. Neji stood up next to me.

"I'll come with you. Its dangerous in the city."

"Thanks for the love Neji." Elliot said. I laughed and walked beside him as we went to the store. I bought enough ice pops for everyone else. The price came up to be three dollars. Not bad if you ask me. After passing them out I sat down next to Temari. I noticed that Elliot and his girlfriend went away from the group while I was gone. Shikamaru looked up to the sky.

"I always wondered what was on the dark side of the moon…"he asked looking up to the moon that was sliced in half.

"Free gas and rainbows Shikamaru." Temari said laughing.

"Quit joking around. We gotta get back to the hotel and figure some things out." Neji said. So with that we said goodbye to the lovers and made out way back to the hotel. Inside we all sat around the coffee table as Shikamaru spread out a map. He took out a pen and circled New York City.

"So we're here. And we need to get here" he said making a line across the map to California.

"How do we know where in California they went to?" Temari asked.

"Los Angles; so said Hinatas boarding history." Shikamaru said making her silent. "So I did some research and found that we could take Route 66. We can take it all the way L.A." He said.

"Awesome, so we take that and find Hinata and Naruto and jet outta here." I said. Neji shook his head.

"It's easier said than done. If Shikamaru and I take turns, we could probably make it to Chicago. That's where we will begin route 66."

"I can drive too." Temari said proudly.

"Yeah, she drives pretty fast so we can maybe get there three day?" I guessed. Neji nodded his head.

"Yeah that's what I figured. So lets get some sleep, tomorrow we take off."

"Alright." Temari said going to her chair. I went to my couch and pouted at the guys.

"Night ladies." I said wishing I would be able to sleep on a bed before we go back to Konoha.

* * *

O_O i am so sorry for not updating. its just that i realized a tad late that this story required some research. so that's what i've been up to. also the fact i lost the already completed chapter on my usb. so im sure i didnt miss out anything. and yeah,i meant to put you in this you idiot. so be on the look out for an update. reviews are loved. and i guess thats it.  
peace and luv; kikiro  
_Edited while listening to: Sticks,Stones,and Techno by All Time Low :)_


End file.
